A wireless network represented by a wireless LAN (local area network) is conventionally used for data transmission between devices such as personal computers (PC). Such a wireless network can be constructed such that data is transmitted through multicast transmission from an access point to devices.
Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless transmission apparatus that wirelessly communicates with other communication stations within a wireless network. This wireless transmission apparatus includes a wireless processing means that transmits and receives a wireless signal, and a control means that sets a predetermined frame cycle received by the wireless processing means based on management information from surrounding communication stations, that defines a predetermined position within the prescribed frame cycle as a management information transmission area, that prescribes a plurality of slots in the management information transmission area to allow communication stations to transmit management information through one of the slots, that prescribes a portion of the slots as a new entry slot in advance, and that executes processing for involving a transmission source of a specific signal in a wireless network, when the specific signal is recognized at a predetermined new entry slot position.